When The Sun Meets The Moon
by FreePaceWriter
Summary: When something is missing in one's heart, it can only be described as love. Love between two people is the true happiness and reward of life. But love is complicated when it's between two people who are so different yet so alike. America x Vietnam
1. Chapter One - Sunflowers In The Winter?

**Chapter One - Sunflowers in the Winter?**

It had been a seemingly long summer for Alfred F Jones, personification of the U.S.A. As you could probably guess though, the beautiful and lovely warmth of the sun had faded away, bringing the beginning of the cold. This was one of the disadvantages of being a country though. Everytime something terrible happened in one of his states, he took the toll for it. It was a painful burden to hold, even for the young and strong America. However, winter was his least favorite season. It was something about this season, that reminded him of how horrifyingly tough it was to be someone like him.

**Alfred's POV**

As much as I hated this season, I never thought i'd be spending half the time in-doors. I mean, I love playing video games and watching movies with Tony, but something seemed like it was missing. Something important missing, like a crack in my heart that needs to be filled. Believe me, I know it sounds really cliché. Which is why I choose not to talk about it, because why should I?

The sudden sound of the doorbell ringing broke my thoughts. I stood and walked quickly to the door, unlocking it and opening it. My frustration suddenly turned into surprise when I saw Vietnam at the door, or should I say, Lien Chung. Her expression was the exact opposite of mine, calm and collecting. She was probably smiling, but I didn't notice due to the fact I was just gazing at her eyes. They were just so interesting, like a dark chocolate that had melted and mixed into an explosion of different browns. I stopped staring at her eyes and smiled, stepping aside to welcome her in.

Lien thanked me with a nod as she stepped inside, glancing around at my home. I felt kind of bad I hadn't cleaned my place in so long. The environment was dirty, smelly, and there were boxes piled everywhere, full of games and movies I planned on turning back in. Lien didn't seem to mind though, because she took a seat on the couch nearby, her facial features still exactly the same. "Nice place you have here. It's...comfortable looking." she complimented, staring at me. "What a nice way of saying messy." I answered, giving a slight chuckle.

"So why are you here, anyway? I mean, it's not that I don't mind the company of another human being, i'm just a bit curious." I asked, grabbing a nearby soda I had been sipping at earlier. She looked at me for a moment, pondering if she should answer that, then averted her gaze, sighing. "I...I'm actually here because...ever since...well, you know what...your boss has been bugging us about spending more time together." she said, putting her hands in her lap. I knew she was talking about involvement of the U.S from awhile ago.

"It's nothing to get nervous about then, Lien. I'll let you stay here as long as you want, even if no one had said anything." I told her with a smile. "You don't mind?" she asked, tilting her head a bit. "Not really. I've actually been trying to start over with a lot of people lately, so why should you be any different, hm?" I answered. She looked at me thoughtfully then laughed, covering a hand over her mouth. "Y-You're strange, you know that, right?" she tried to say over her giggle. I have to admit her laugh was kind of cute, it was very girly to say the least, which is not what you expected from someone like her. "I've been told that a lot, actually, but I try not to be." I said with a wink.

**Lien's POV**

I put down the hand I had covered my mouth with previously, resting it in my lap. "But seriously, you're a gentleman for letting my stay here, Alfred. I thank you for being so kind." I said, bowing my head. "W-What? No, no! I just told you that it wouldn't matter to me, so you don't have to thank me!" He stuttered. That same sweet smile remained on his face. She was probably not going to admit it, but she had a slight crush on the blonde-haired boy with blue eyes. He was nice, funny, and his looks made him seem like an angel. Someone she could finally trust in her life. "Care for something to drink? It'll help you warm up." he asked. I nodded and he stood up, walking into the kitchen. His shiny blonde hair waved back behind him. If you squinted your eyes and looked closely, his hair was almost the same color as sunflowers.

**That's all I got for this one, so i'll see you next time! Please give some review, and thanks for reading this~**


	2. Chapter Two - Living With A Strange One

**Chapter Two - Living With A Strange One**

**Alfred's POV**

I don't know what it was that made me uncomfortable at that moment in time. It was often people came over to my place to hang out, so I usually felt at peace. Today was completely different from those days though. I felt like I had something to prove to someone, like this was a challenge. I didn't want Lien to feel that I was messy or unkept here. No way, I was going to show her I could be responsible. Even if it required me to clean every speck of this place, I was going to make a point!

I started rushing through the kitchen, opening one of the cabinet doors to grab a mug. I placed it on my (awesome) hot chocolate making machine, putting in the powder cup and closing the lid. I looked over the two buttons on the device, pressing the one that was shorter than the other. After I had finished making a bunch of noise, I waited patiently for it to stop heating. I could hear humming in the room Lien was in, the tune gentle and assuring. When I realized it was her voice, I shivered all over and smiled. Her voice was soft and caring, almost like a mother calming a child after they hurt themselves. The machine making the drink started to stir and whiz when I got distracted. I mentally cursed and quickly tapped the off button, the cup close to overflowing. I grabbed the handle for the cup and returned to Lien, holding it out for her. She turned a little red and stopped humming, taking the cup from my hand.

She sipped a little at the drink and lets a smile escape her lips. "Thank you, Alfred. This is very good!" She says, her eyes sparkling a bit. "What? Don't tell me this is your first time trying hot chocolate?" I asked, returning the smile. "I'm afraid I haven't had time to try anything new lately. I've been so busy handling problems where I live." She answered, drinking some more from the mug. I felt proud knowing I had shown her something different from the norm. "So, uh, not to be rude or anything, but how long does your boss want you to stay here with me?" It was my turn to ask a question. She stopped sipping at the drink, then blinked at me. "He said to stay here until everything is solved between us, so I am guessing not too long. Why, you want me to leave already?" She answers with a giggle. "Oh, no, not at all, I was just wondering. I'm actually slightly embarassed I didn't know you were coming. I would've cleaned up if someone might've called." I said, rubbing the back of my neck nervously.

For such a small girl, she finished her drink surprisingly fast, wiping her mouth off. "Actually, someone was supposed to call you earlier today or yesterday. I guess your boss might've forgotten or something?" She guessed, placing the empty mug on a side table. I tapped my chin, staring up at the ceiling in thought. "Probably. We're a busy business, ya' know?" I said, giving a shrug. "I would imagine." she said in agreement. I blushed and nodded, then noticed the mug she had put down. "I'll take that back to the kitchen for you." I offered, standing up and taking it. I held it in my hand as I walked back to the kitchen, putting it in the sink for later to wash.

**Lien's POV**

She knew it was probably impossible and a longshot at that, but she truly wanted to just go out somewhere with him. He was already being this kind to her, so she felt the need to repay him. Lien owed Alfred a lot, especially for making that delicious hot chocolate that she practically craved now. She was also quite cross that no one had contacted him of her arrival. It just made everything more complicated, plus it made her feel she was intruding on him. So the perfect way to solve this problem was to take him out somewhere. He deserved one night to have fun at least, right?

Alfred returned to the room and sat down in his seat, his face quite serious looking. "So, Alfred...I've been meaning to ask..." I began, and his attention turned to me. "Yes?" he asked curiously. "To pay you back for all this, I was thinking about going out for dinner, and I was wondering if you would like to come with me." I said. He stared at me for a moment, his expression was blank with no answer. Then he smiled and nodded. "I'd like that very much, Lien." he said. I smiled back at him, heat rising up my body and into my cheeks. I turned away to hide the blush, then nodded as well.

He leaned back in his seat and gazed at the black television screen. "So, until then...you want to like, watch a movie or something?" he asked. I managed to wipe the red off my face and looked back at him. "What kind of movie?" I said. He stared at the screen for a moment longer before shrugging. "Anything you want to watch, I suppose. I don't have enough money to buy a new one since -and-Mighty is cutting back how much I earn." he answered. "Why is that?" I wondered. He sighs and crosses his arms, that adorable childish face coming back. "He says I use too much of it for useless things, like movies and video games. So now he only gives me enough to buy food and pay rent. Which is totally unfair since I am a country and I should be rewarded with so much more. Seriously, if I wasn't alive, he wouldn't have a job." He ranted on. "I feel the exact same way with my boss, Alfred. Sometimes, we don't have a choice though. We have to do what's best for everyone." I said.

He blinked at me then sighed, pulling on a smile again. "I suppose you make a good point. You really understand me, Lien." he complimented. I shook my head quickly, the warmth going back up to my face. "No, no. We're all countries, it's only natural." I answered. He nodded and looked at a pile of movies near the television. "Take your pick, I have tons of them to entertain us with." He offered. I stood up and walked over to the stack, crouching down to read the titles. Most of his movies were horror genre, a few romance ones sticking out here and there. She eventually finds one she might consider interesting and pulls it out, putting the disk in the DVD player. Then she hops onto the couch, Alfred moving to sit near her. She enjoyed having the company of him, but she had also heard some rumors from the other countries that he was deeply terrified of horror movies. Which made her ask why he had so many of them in the first place. Anyway, she made sure that the movie she picked wasn't scary, and at the same time not boring. After the commercials had finished their sequence, the movie began.


End file.
